Plauge
by Lysi Nothuna
Summary: The NCIS team is doing a simple babysitting job at an English boarding school. But not any boarding school. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When envelopes carrying an unknown toxin s get released into the school they are sent to Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital for treatment. Another school for the social elite also gets infected. Will they survive?


Plague

By: Lysi Nothuna

I own nothing like always

Chapter 1

"Boss, I still can't wrap my mind around this whole wizard/witch thing," Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo said from his guard post by the Great Hall doorway.

"Well get used to it. We're gonna be stuck here until this Sirius Black business is taken care of," Tony's boss, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs replied from his post. His NCIS team was sent to Hogwarts at the beginning of September. Apparently an old murderer had broken out of the Wizarding prison Azkaban and was on the loose. He had killed two marines thirteen years ago and an Admiral's daughter was a witch. He demanded protection of his daughter while she was away at boarding school in England. So the Statute of Secrecy was temporarily lifted in NCIS headquarters and Gibbs' team was informed of all things magic. Now they were doing a simple babysitting job with no action whatsoever other than the dementors.

"Excellent. I must be dreaming if even my boss has accepted this," Tony muttered to himself. This earned him a famous Gibbs head slap and he rubbed his head in mock hurt. Suddenly the doors opened and Special Agent Ziva David and Professor Severus Snape stepped out.

"The students have gotten their mail and so have you Tony," Ziva said, handing him an envelope.

"Really? Who would send me a letter in this he-," Tony almost said hellhole but when he realized Professor Snape was there he quickly amended by saying, "heavenly paradise?" This resulted in a raised eyebrow from the three that were standing by him. "I know, I know, bad cover up. But let's shine the spotlight on someone else. How about you, Professor? Why aren't you in the Great Hall?"

"Class starts in a half hour. It takes awhile to get ready," Professor Snape replied.

"I see. And I'm guessing that Agent David is escorting you?"

"Tony…," Ziva growled. She knew what he was trying to play. He had done it to her before.

"I don't mean it in _that _way, Ziva. But if that were true, then why are you still standing here?" Tony asked.

"I'm curious to see what you got," Ziva replied.

"Okay then. It's probably a sick prank from one of the students, or a love letter," Tony said. He had already received several from students. He ripped open the letter and immediately a puff of powder came flying out into everyone's faces.

"Boss," Tony choked out. Not again. This couldn't be happening again. Gibbs looked as if he was going to draw his gun but he changed his mind. The perp wouldn't be here. He hoped.

"Nobody move," he ordered.

"What was that?" Professor Snape asked.

"I have no clue. It could be Anthrax, a superbug," Gibbs started.

"The Bubonic Plague," Tony added.

"I have no idea what those are," Snape shook his head.

"It's stuff that can kill you. No one is allowed in or out of the Great Hall," Gibbs said. "I'm going to look for the perp."

"Not so fast boss. You got a head full of that powder too," Ziva said. "We all did."

Tony moaned and slid down against the wall. He put his head in his hands and said, "Can this get any worse?"

At that Special Agent Timothy McGee stepped out of the Great Hall doorway. "Boss, you might want to see this."

"I have my own problems McGee," Gibbs snapped.

"Well a bunch of students just opened their mail and white powder came out of them," McGee said.

"What?" Gibbs exclaimed and went into the Great Hall. McGee was right. Random students were staring in shock as white powder came drifting down upon everybody. They still had their letters in their hands and some were trying to inspect the envelope. "Damn it," He muttered. He ran down the room and went over to the podium.

"HEY!" He shouted, trying to get everyone's attention. Everyone was in shock though and didn't hear him.

"HEY!" He shouted again. No luck. He got desperate and shot two bullets into the ceiling. This caused everyone to look at him. The agents and Professor Snape slipped back into the Great Hall and watched Gibbs from the entrance.

"Nobody move! We are now officially under quarantine! NO one is allowed in or out of the Great Hall until I give the all clear. Heads of Houses I need you to take roll. Let me know if any students are missing, is that crystal?" He demanded.

"CLEAR!" the Great Hall responded. Gibbs grinned in spite of himself. He really had a way with crowds. He jumped off of the podium and pulled out his cell.

"Calling HQ?" McGee asked.

"No, that's your job. I'm calling an old friend," Gibbs responded as he punched in the number. The phone rang a couple of times until someone picked up.

"Hello?" a female voice asked. "This is Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital."

"Cuddy?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh my God, Gibbs?" the voice responded.

"Yes ma'am."

"Gibbs you son of a bitch! You left me! After all you promised you left me!" Cuddy screeched. Gibbs had to pull the phone away from his ear but he could still hear Cuddy's voice clearly.

"Which one is that, boss?" Tony asked, recovering from his shock and returning to his normal self.

"Not now," Gibbs mouthed before saying into the phone, "I know Cuddy, I'm sorry but now is really not the time."

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME? Are you serious? When was it EVER the time for you? You NEVER had time for me or anyone else!" Cuddy yelled.

"Cuddy! I'm serious! I got a school of poisoned kids ranging from the age 11 to 17 and teachers, not to mention my team."

Silence. "Oh," Cuddy said, quieter now. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I was trying to! Anyway, I need someone to treat us," Gibbs said.

"I need to know what the poison is and how it was distributed." There was a rustling sound as she got a pen and a piece of paper.

"I have no clue what the poison is. It was a fine white powder and it was distributed through the school's mail," Gibbs explained.

"Boarding school?"

"Yeah."

"Well I need you to transport the school to the hospital so we can perform tests."

Gibbs ran his hands through his hair. This may be harder than he thought. "There is a problem with that."

"What?"

"The school is in England."

"Just send them to another hospital."

"I'm afraid it won't work like that."

"Why?"

"We need someone we can trust. And technically England doesn't know these people exist and that my team is here."

Silence. "Gibbs, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Um, well, it's a special school. For special students."

"Are you at a terrorist school?"

"What? No! These kids are um, well they are, um," Gibbs stuttered.

"Spill. I've heard about everything in this biz. Nothing can really surprise me anymore," Cuddy pressed.

"They're wizards and witches. They go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

More silence. Gibbs thought that Cuddy was going to hang up on him and think that he was joking but instead she said, "Why didn't you say that in the first place?"

"I thought you would think I was pranking you," Gibbs answered honestly.

"No way. Did I ever mention to you my family?"

"No….," Gibbs answered slowly.

"They were witches and wizards. I'm what you would call a Squib. No magic," Cuddy said.

"Oh, cool. I think. So will you take us in?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, that's fine. You won't be the only ones stuck in quarantine."

"What do you mean?"

"A school for the social elite called Mythos Academy in Cypress Mountain, North Carolina also got infected. Same thing. A bunch of letters carrying a powder. They burned up after they were opened and the powder was distributed. A friend of mine works as a teacher there and I'm doing them a favor too," Cuddy explained.

"Strange. Our letters haven't burned up." Just as he said that a whooshing sound filled the Great Hall as all the envelopes carrying the deadly powder spontaneously combusted. "Never mind," he sighed. "How are we getting there without infecting the planet?"

"Well you can't Apparate….hmmm. Floo powder would risk infecting other homes since you pass everyone's fireplaces. Hmmmm…. Ask a professor if you can set up Portkeys," Cuddy responded after a moment of thinking.

"Alright," Gibbs responded. He had no idea what a Portkey was and he didn't really care. So long as they got medical attention. He covered the phone speaker and called for the nearest professor. Of course it had to be Professor Snape.

"Yes?" he drawled.

"Can you set up a Port thingy?"

"You mean a Portkey."

"Whatever the damn thing is. Can you do it?" Gibbs demanded.

"Of course," Snape replied stiffly and still stood there.

"Well? What the hell are you doing? Get busy!" Gibbs snapped. Snape shot him a dirty look but turned on his heel and walked away. Gibbs put the phone back to his ear.

"It's getting set up now as we speak. I guess we'll be there in about a half hour."

"Fine by me. We'll set up for you. How many people are arriving?"

"Close to 600," Gibbs replied. Cuddy made a soft whistle.

"Good thing this place is huge. Okay we'll be waiting," Cuddy said and hung up. Gibbs snapped his phone shut and went back to the podium. He told the school where they were going and how. He also ordered the students and teachers to pack their bags as he didn't know when they were coming back. Everyone started to file out of the Great Hall except for one bushy haired girl who went over to Ziva.

"Can I ask you something?" the girl asked. She looked to be about thirteen.

"Shoot. But be quick. I have to make sure everyone gets their stuff and gets back," Ziva replied with a warm smile.

"Will the doctors get infected?"

Ziva was silent. That was hard to answer. "I don't know. They are at high risk. Probably yes. Most doctors will probably get infected," Ziva answered hesitantly. Apparently this wasn't the right answer as the girl started to leak tears.

"What's wrong?"

"M-my cousin. He's like a brother to me. He….well….he…," but the girl couldn't say it and broke down crying.

"He's a doctor at the hospital that we are going to?" Ziva finished. Hermione nodded and the tears started to flow. Ziva gave the girl a hug and rubbed circles in her back, "Shhh…shh…..it's going to be okay. We'll be fine. He'll be fine. Don't worry, Yahweh will protect us."

Hermione pulled back and wiped her tears, "Who's Yahweh?"

Ziva smiled, "My god. He helps the weak and sick."

"Oh. Do you think you can tell me more about him?"

"Another time. Right now I have work to do. Care to join me Miss…?" Ziva asked.

"Granger. Hermione Granger. And I would love to!" Hermione said, and the two started walking towards the dungeons.

Ten minutes later they came back with Draco Malfoy being manhandled by Ziva. Hermione could barely contain her laughter. Apparently Malfoy had thought that he was above Muggle bioterrorism and had decided to try and Floo home using the Slytherin common room's fireplace. Little did he know that Gibbs had had Dumbledore shut down the Hogwarts Floo System. Ziva caught him standing in front of the fireplace and grabbed him before he could jump into the flames. After a brief lecture she dragged Draco back to the Great Hall by the ear with Hermione in tow.

Ziva walked over to the Slytherin Head of House and threw Draco on to him.

"This child needs a lesson in manners, Professor. If he was in Israel he would have been severely punished for disrespecting his elders' wishes," Ziva said. She sounded calm but those who knew Ziva knew that she was livid.

"Well he isn't in Israel is he? I will deal with him," Professor Snape sneered. Ziva flushed and almost snapped back but Tony caught her by the arm and drug her away.

"Hey! What are you doing?" she hissed once they were out of earshot of the professor.

"Trying to save someone's life! I saw that look on your face. It's the look of a deadly Mossad officer who can kill someone ten different times in two seconds, if that were possible," Tony whispered back. "Even if the son of a bitch deserves it." He added as an afterthought.

"I'm quite capable of handling myself Tony. Now I believe that you have some Hufflepuffs to monitor?" The agents had been assigned a House to protect when they first arrived at the school. Ziva watched Slytherin and observed Potions class, Tony watched Hufflepuff and observed Herbology, McGee watched Ravenclaw and observed Charms, and Gibbs observed Gryffindor and observed Transfiguration.

"Yes. But I wanted to make sure you were okay first. The last thing I need is a murder on my conscience along with the fact that I…," Tony broke off and looked down. "You know what, forget it. I'm going over to Hufflepuff. Their Portkey is nearly ready." He nearly ran over to Professor Sprout and the rest of the Hufflepuffs who were crowding around a pot. Ziva stared after him but shrugged her shoulders and went back over to her charges.

Gibbs sat with Professor McGonagall. He had never felt so useless. Well there was one other time, but he tried not to think about that. He watched the anxious Gryffindors talk and make weak jokes to liven the mood. He guessed that he was chosen to watch Gryffindor because he had a similar personality. But he also assumed that Tony would have been better with this group. As he sat he let his mind drift to the moment that Tony had opened the letter. He tried catching every detail. There wasn't a lipstick mark on it like last time. The envelope did look air tight though, and a little moist as if someone had soaked it in something. If that were true then the poison was still alive. Then there was the spontaneous combusting…. He filed that information away for later and started on suspects.

Black was the one that most people would point the finger to, in fact that is probably what everyone here thinks did it. But he knew better. Black would have had no way to get the poison. The black market did carry some stuff but it was very hard to get, and chances are that Black's bounty would have outweighed the amount of cash Black would have been willing to pay for the toxin. He also had no way to get inside of a lab or hospital. And what about Mythos? There was no motive for attacking there. Someone had to have known about both. Someone with a grudge. And that could be anybody. All he knew was that the person knew about magical folk. McGonagall then came over and shook him out of his thoughts.

"Agent Gibbs, I believe that it is time for our House to use the Portkey now," she said stiffly. He could tell that the toxin was scaring her. Maybe making her feel guilty for not being able to do anything. He had discovered that she was a lot like him from how she behaved during class. No nonsense, a sharp tongue, but a love for her charges.

"What is a Portkey?" Gibbs asked, standing up.

"An object that can transport you anywhere. It can be anything but it can't be alive. All you have to do is touch it," she said as they approached the crowd of Gryffindors that had been surrounding something. Upon closer inspection he discovered that it was a stuffed lion. Ironic. Everyone put a fingertip on the lion and a student near him; he thought his name was Harry Potter, motioned for Gibbs to do the same. Gibbs reached out and found a bare spot on the covered lion and immediately felt a tugging sensation on his navel. He felt himself flying at the speed of sound then he collapsed in a heap on a sterile tile floor.

The sound of clicking heels came walking up to him caused him to sit up just in time to see a woman walk up to them. She was average height and wore a suit with a doctor's jacket over it. She had a clipboard in one hand and her hair was long and black. She had kind, stern eyes that bored right into Gibbs. She gave a small smile and said, "Hello Gibbs. Glad you can join us. If only not under these circumstances."

"You too Cuddy," he smiled and she helped him to his feet.

**AN: SORRY I CHANGED THE SCHOOL HOGWARTS WAS SHARING THE HOSPITAL WITH! I JUST DIDN'T LIKE THE HOUSE OF NIGHT IDEA AS MUCH AS THE MYTHOS ACADEMY ONE. SORRY AGAIN! WHAT DO YOU THINK? RATE AND REVIEW! NO FLAMES!**


End file.
